Survive
by Tospringe
Summary: When a cableway up a mountain crashes down, Toby Turner and Shanna get stuck on a mountain top together. Will their friends down in the valley find help for them soon enough? How long will the two survive with almost no food and equipment? TobuscusxOC
1. A Loud Bang

**A/N So, I've decided to start the new story! Enjoy!**

-o0O0o-

'Shanna, I don't think I can do this anymore. Just-' Toby's sentence was cut short when his legs gave out under him, and he fell to the ground.

'Toby, what happened?' Shanna shouted. 'Are you okay? Oh my God!' Shanna crushed down by Toby's side, panic flowing trough her. After a short inspection, she found what was wrong with him. His leg-wound had opened again. He was losing a lot of blood. Far too much. He paled rapidly. 'Toby, we can fix this. I'll, I'll make some more bandages. You'll be fine!' She rambled, panicked.

'No Shanna. It won't be. You'll have to- argh!' Again, Toby couldn't finish his sentence. He groaned, clearly in a lot of pain. He closed his eyes.

'No!_ Toby! Don't leave me here! _Don't you_ dare _leave me here on my own!_ I need you!'_

But it was too late. Toby's eyes remained closed. His breathing slowed down. Shanna closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. He, he, he left her. He'd never return. She'd never see his beautiful smile again. Hear his cheerful voice. Never again.

'_NO!'_

-o0O0o-

'Hey Gabe! I think I'm going up the mountain. You come?' Toby shouted to his friend Gabe, who was standing in the rural kitchen of the house they had rented. They had arrived here a couple of days ago, desperately needing a vacation. The average amount of sleep Toby had gotten every night for the last couple of months was about four hours. Needless to say, he was exhausted. And Gabe was only glad he could get away from his busy job for some time.

'Nah, I don't really feel like it. Are you okay with it if I stay here in the pool?' His friend shouted back. Toby couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed, but could understand why his friend wanted to stay down in the valley. They had been pretty active the last day and Gabe probably wanted to relax. But, Toby just _really _wanted to film a lazyvlog up there.

'No problem man. Why should I have a problem with it if you let me have all the fun?' He replied.

'Hey!' Gabe shouted indignantly. Toby just laughed and walked out of the door. Oh man, it was great to irritate Gabe. He bought a ticket from a dark-haired girl and stepped into the cableway to the top of the mountain. 'Thank you hothothot.' Toby started to move up, leaving a confused girl in his wake. Toby looked around, enjoying the beautiful weather and surroundings. The sun shone with no cloud in the sky, and a soft wind took the worst heat away. He was on a beautiful mountain, with wild pinewoods and beautiful green fields. When he moved higher he wished that there was some less wind though, he started to get really cold. Luckily, he had had the foresight to pack a jacket. He gratefully grabbed it out of his backpack and put it on. The warmth that came with it was very much welcome. When he reached higher grounds the landscape started to change. The pinewoods slowly changed into rocks, and when he got higher, snow started to become visible.

Toby had almost reached the end of the line when he heard a loud bang. Suddenly, the whole cableway started to shake. Panicked, Toby grabbed his backpack and the nearest bar. What was going on?! The cableway continued to shake frantically for a couple of seconds, but then the cable broke. The dark cable flew through the air, in sharp contrast with the clear blue sky. Toby crunched his eyes shut when the ground flew closer at an alarming speed. So this is how he'd die. He had never imagined it like this. He'd imagined he'd grow old and die of old age, or maybe he'd have a heroic death, while saving a beautiful woman or something. Not useless and early like this. As the rocky ground flew closer, his heart pumped faster and faster. A tear formed in his closed eye. His breath got stuck in his troth. A loud bang. Overwhelming pain from his left leg. Then, nothing.

-o0O0o-

Shanna grabbed her jacket out of her backpack when she arrived at the top of the mountain. It was a lot colder here than down in the valley. She had really needed to get out of the crowded camping she was staying at. Her friend Joy had stayed in the tent, since she wasn't feeling great and Shanna was left on her own. She'd heard that almost no-one came to this mountain and that it was one of the most silent places in the area. The government even had plans to shut the cableway down. A perfect place to be on your own.

She had walked around for a couple of minutes until she'd found the perfect place to settle down. She grabbed her sketchbook and pencils out of her backpack and started drawing the landscape around her. Grey, strange shaped rocks, sometimes covered in snow. An almost invisible path leading further up the mountainside. A completely out of place butterfly. Some birds in a v-formation in the sky. After some time, she started to get cold and stood up. Time to go somewhere else. There was almost no sound around her, except of the sound of her own breathing and her own footsteps on the ground. Even the birds had stopped whistling. Like the whole world was holding its breath, preparing for something only he knew was coming. Uneasiness overcame Shanna, but she ignored it and walked on. Just as the complete silence became almost too loud, it was interrupted by a loud bang, sounding impossibly loud in comparison to the nothingness before. Shanna screamed, startled by the sudden noise. She ran back to where she came from, trying to locate the source of the sound. When she found the source, it almost made her heart stop. 'Oh my God…'

-o0O0o-

Joy wasn't in a beautiful setting when she heard the bang. She was staring at the dirty canvas of her and Shanna's tent, feeling tired and a bit sick. All around her were loud noises; laughing children, shouting parents, whistling birds… It didn't really help her headache that was coming on. After the loud bang, it was silent for a couple of seconds. Then, people started screaming from all around her. Even the birds made loud shrieks. She crawled out of her tent to see what was going on, and it would be an understatement to say that the sight that greeted her surprised her. People were running in all directions, panicked. Children were crying and screaming for their parents. Parents were crying and screaming for their children. Thick clouds of smoke were slowly spiraling up in the sky, above the village nearby. The village Shanna had went to some time ago, since the cableway was located there…

By the time Joy had stopped running she had arrived at the cableway. Her side felt was like it was on fire, her headache was a thousand times worse and she was panting like she'd just won the Tour de France, but she didn't care. The station was smoking like crazy. Firemen were running around everywhere, trying to extinguish the fire that was also everywhere. She tried to reach one of them, but was pushed back by a police officer. A crowd formed around the station, everyone screaming or crying in despair. But Joy didn't. All she could do was stare at the mountain the cableway was leading up to, and hoping that Shanna was alright.

-o0O0o-

**A/N The end of chapter one. So, what did you think? I decided to write this story different than 'No Memory' (if you haven't checked that out, you should, it's a smosh-story) with far more description. Hope you guys liked it! I'm probably going to update this story about twice a month, since I also have to update NM, but I'll try to write more! Please tell me what you thought, give some advice on how to write Toby, I'm really struggling with him, tell me what you'd like to see happen and all that stuff. Peace off!**


	2. A Determined Friend

**A/N And here's the second chapter of Survive! I thank everyone who has reviewed/followed this story. I hope you'll like this chapter too.**

-o0O0o-

Shanna stared at the complete ravage in front of her. The pole on which the cableway circled around had fallen down. The cable holding the cabins was broken at several places and was randomly spread down the mountain. Cabins were lying around it, most of the time with shattered windows, or doors ripped of. Thick clouds of smoke were rising in the distance. What on earth had happened? After a couple of minutes just staring at the mess, she regained her senses. What if there were people in those cabins?

She ran forward to the first cabin. Thank God, it was empty. The next four cabins were empty too, and Shanna started to get hope that no-one was using the cableway at the moment of crashing, until she looked into the next cabin. A man was lying there, unconscious, maybe dead, with blood flowing out of one of his legs. She quickly climbed into the cabin trough the ripped of door and checked his pulse. His heartbeat was weak but there. Thank God. Immediately she tried to stop the bleeding with her hands, starting to panic. What if he'd die on her watch? When she realized it didn't help at all, she pulled of her jacket and tore the t-shirt she was wearing under it to long strips. Using them as a bandage, she tied several layers around his wound.

Quickly, she inspected the rest of the body, searching for any more injuries. When she didn't find one, she folded her jacket and put it as a pillow under his head. Oh, that was cold! She was only wearing a thin shirt now. She didn't want to leave him all alone, but she had to inspect the other cabins, so she climbed out of the cabin, casting one last glance at the man, and jogged to the nearest other one.

There were about twenty cabins Shanna could reach. Before arriving at the mountaintop and the end station with the cableway, you had to cross an enormous cliff, which stretched out for almost fifteen hundred feet steep down. It was almost impossible to cross this without the cableway. If anyone had been in the cabins that were crossing that cliff when they fell down, they had most certainly died. The only other way down the mountain was through a thick forest in which almost no paths were made. That mountainside was also very steep, but it was doable. It took a lot of time and afford though. If people wanted to go up the mountain, they always took the cableway. That wasn't really a possibility now anymore though.

Jogging from cabin to cabin, Shanna checked for any more survivers of whatever it had been that had made everything crash down. Luckily, all the other cabins were empty. She could only hope that the cabins that were crossing the cliff on the time of falling had been empty too. After casting one last glance over the cliff she jogged back to the cabin in which she had found the unknown man, finding him still unconcious. His bandages were still holding up and since she was getting really cold in only her shirt, she crawled down next to him, welcoming the bodyheat. The exercise and stress had left her warn out, and quickly she fell into a restless slumber.

-o0O0o-

When Gabe heard about the destruction of the cableway he was in shock for a couple of minutes. Not for long though. Determined to find help for Toby, he raced to the scene of the accident and tried to contact every police officer he could find. He wasn't gonna abandon Toby. He was going to get him help, or die trying. Okay, maybe that was a bit melodramatic, but you got the idea. It didn't really work as planned though. Every cop he contacted just brushed him of; saying they were busy, that he should contact someone else or just plain rude saying he should piss of. Most of the time the last one.

Just as he was about to contact what felt like the thousandth cop, someone grabbed his arm. Turning around, he found it was a tall blonde girl, not as tall as him though, with blue eyes. Probably about his age. He guessed she was really pretty when smiling, but she wasn't at the moment. Her eues wer red and puffy from crying and she clung to his arm desperately.

'I heard you were searching help for your friend up at the mountain.' She stated in a weak voice. Gabe pulled her arm of, annoyed. Normally he wouldn't act like this, but he had more important things to worry about than concerned girls.

'You heard right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to get going.' He started to walk away, but stopped in his tracks when the girl called him back with a breaking voice.

'Stop, please! My friend is up there too!' He slowly turned around and walked back.

'Say again?'

'My friend is up there too. She left the camping we stay at just before…' She swallowed and waved with her arms in the direction of the smoke. 'this happened.' She finished her sentence.

Gabe thought about this for a second. She obviously wanted to help her friend get down too. Maybe she could help him persuade on of those freaking cops to listen to him. People tend to listen to pretty crying girls. 'Okay. Come on, you can help me talk to the freaking cops. Persuade them to send a helicopter or something up there.' He walked away, motioning for her to follow, but stopped when she again called him back.

'Stop! Just think about this for a second!' She urged. 'They're obviously not going to listen to us now. We should make a plan or something.' Gabe started to get really annoyed with this girl. Didn't she realize what's at stake here? 'You realize that the longer we wait, the slimmer the chances of survival for you _and _my friend get! We don't have the time to make a plan!' He shouted, desperate for her to understand. Toby could be dying now, or maybe even… No. He wasn't going to think like that. Toby was alive. Maybe letting her help him wasn't as good as he initially thought.

'But trying to talk to random cops is even more a waste of time!' She argued. 'They won't listen to us now. We have to do something that'll actually help them. Not run around like headless chickens!' Gabe sighed. He had to admit, there was some truth in what she said.

'Then what do you propose we should do?'

-o0O0o-

Toby's vision was pitch black. Apart from the color-changing dots dancing through the darkness of course. He felt strange. Like he was lying on something hard, but at the same time floating in the air. There were buzzing noises all around him, but it wasn't unpleasant. He actually felt quite comfortable. That's why he protested when the darkness slowly turned into whiteness, and the floating sensation dissapeared. Now, he only felt like he was lying on hard, stinging ground. Also, the numbness of the earlier situation dissapeared. Suddenly, he was fully hit by a wave of nausea and had to surpress the urge to puke. Also, his leg started to sting incredibly. What had happened?

That question was quickly answered as the whiteness made place for some actual vision. He was lying in a crunshed, erm, thing. What was it? How did he get here? Then it hit him. The crash. The cableway had started shaking, and he had fallen to the ground. Wait, if he could see and feel this, than that ment he was still alive! He didn't die! Toby felt like shouting out in joy, but that urge was wiped out when another wave of nausea hit him. Also, the pain in his leg intensified. He very slowly lifted his head up, and cast a glance at his leg. To his surprise, he didn't see a bloody wound, but some neat green bandages. Wait, since when were bandages green? And who had wrapped them around his leg? That question was also answered when he noticed something very warm lying next to him. He was too engrossed in his leg to notice it before, but when he slowly looked to the side, he saw a girl lying there, sleeping. She had dark, straight hair that slowly moved up and down in unison with her breath.

Just at that moment, she started to stir and slowly opened her eyes, revealing two deep green orbs. He had probably woken her up with his movements. She jawned and slowly looked at him. Her eyes widened, realizing he was awake.

'You're awake! Great! That must be a good sign.' She said, sounding happy and serious at the same time. She shuddered. Toby just realized she was only wearing a shirt. She must be freezing! Wait. Who was she?

'I guess-' Toby tried to say more, but was interrupted by a coughing fit.

'Are you okay?' The girl asked concerned. 'You're hurt pretty badly…'

'I'm fine.' Toby answered after he was done coughing. ' I mean, apart from the leg wound and nausea, of course. Who are you by the way?'

'I'm Shanna.' She answered. 'You?'

'Toby. Nice to meet you.'

-o0O0o-

**A/N And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the second chapter of Survive. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and I wish you all a good day. A review or response in any way would be very much appreciated, and I apologize for any mistakes I might have made. Have a good day! Peace of!**


	3. An Introduction

**A/N And here's chapter three! I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone mentioned in this story. Obviously. This also counts for the previous chapters, in which I forgot the disclaimer. Sorry.**

-o0O0o-

'So, how are you, really? The bandage isn't cutting of your bloodstream isn't it?' This Shanna-girl asked.

'Well, it hurts like hell, but I don't think it cuts of my bloodstream or whatever.' Toby reassured. 'Are you a doctor or something?'

'Why do you ask?' She asked back, sounding surprised at the change of subject.

'Well, you knew how to bandage my leg, and to be honest, I'd be very happy if you had some knowledge about medical stuff considering my situation.' He replied happily. The girl looked at him half smiling and half frowning.

'Sorry, I've only followed a firs aid course a couple of years ago. Nothing special.' She replied.

'Aww. Too bad. Well, at least it's better than nothing. You know how to heal my poor little leg at least.' He laughed at his own words. Shanna just rolled her eyes.

'I guess.' She replied, frowning. Toby raised one eyebrow.

'Do you ever laugh?' He asked, getting rewarded with a poisonous glare.

'Yes I laugh. Just not in situations like this.' She stood up. 'I'm gonna go look for some water and food. You get some rest. You're gonna need it.' With that, she grabbed her backpack and climbed out of the cabin, still only in her shirt. Toby watched her go and frowned. This was gonna be fun. Trapped and injured at the top of a mountain with as only companion a humorless girl. Well, at least she was hot, if anything else. He had to admit there was some truth in her words, and he rested his head on his "pillow". Feeling pretty tired, he closed his eyes, and within a second he was asleep.

When he woke up, Shanna was back. He slowly blinked, trying to clear his vision, and slowly her back became visible. She was bending over something. 'Hey.' He greeted.

'Hey.' She said back, continuing with whatever she was doing.

'So, did you find some water?' Toby asked, having a very sore throat.

'Yeah, there's a small stream not very far from here.' She confirmed. 'The only problem was that I only had my water bottle to fill, so I don't have very much with me. Do you want some?' Toby nodded. When she handed him the bottle, he eagerly emptied it in his throat. 'Hey, calm down! You don't want to hurt your throat more!' Shanna proclaimed startled. Toby took the bottle away from his mouth.

'What's wrong with a little bit of water?' he asked puzzled. 'Another thing you learned in your first aid course?' The girl shook her head.

'Nope, I learned this from Man vs. Wild.' She denied. 'Too much water at once can be really harmful. I'm really glad my sister was such a big fan of it now. She forced me to watch almost every episode of it.'

'Great!' Toby answered enthusiastically. 'At least one of us will know how to prevent us from being eaten by bears then. By the way, I've got some stuff in my backpack, we can use that too. If you won't be scared away by the epicosity of my belongings.' Again, Shanna just rolled her eyes.

'Right.' She said sarcastically. 'Anyway, we'll have to make a plan, to survive out here until someone comes and save us. Do you have any ideas?'

'Erm, a bit, not very much.' He denied. 'You're the survival expert here.' Shanna smiled at the compliment. Toby took that as a good sign. At least she wasn't completely emotionless. He would have to work on her seriousness, but it seemed like he was slowly melting her icy exterior away. He smiled in himself. Maybe this would't be so bad after all.

-o0O0o-

'Okay, my plan is to go to the police station, and stop hanging around here. If there is anything that we can do about the situation of your and my friend, it's there.' Joy said to the big muscled man. Thank God he was listening. She was really afraid there for a moment that she had to do everything by herself. Even though she doubted they could be of any difference, two people were always stronger that one.

'And what do you wanna do there than? Every cop is here at the moment!' He questioned her idea. Joy sighed. Didn't this man have any brains?

'Yes, but no cop here will listen to us!' She proclaimed desperate. 'Hopefully, the people who've stayed behind, since there are undoubtedly some, will listen to us. They won't be as busy and stressed as the ones here, and they are in a position to something.' She was desperate for him to understand. She couldn't do this on her own, no matter how much she wanted to. She needed a strong person to back her up, even though it was an idiot, he would impress the people they were trying to convince, hopefully.

'Okay, okay. I'll go with you to the station. I'm still not sure if it's such a good idea, but if you're so sure…' He agreed. Joy breathed out in relief. Yes! 'Do you know where it is?' He asked.

'Yeah, Shanna, my friend, and I passed it a couple of days ago, when we were going to the market. It's not that far from here.' Joy confirmed. The man smiled.

'Then lets go!' he said eagerly, and walked of. Joy half smiled. She had to admit; even though he wasn't the brightest of persons, he had some spirit. She quickly took of to catch up with him.

'Erm, that's the wrong way…' She said laughing when she was next to him. The man laughed sheepishly.

'Oh. Well, you lead the way!' Joy rolled her eyes.

'Okay then!'

After that, they fell silent, both caught up in there own thougts again. Joy, of course,worrying about Shanna and, erm, the man probably wondering about his friend too. After some time, she couldn't stand not knowing his name anymore and asked him.

He looked at her surprised. 'Haven't we introduced yet?' He asked. Joy shook her head. 'Okay, well my name is Gabe. What's yours?'

'I'm Joy.' She paused for a second. 'How's your friend called, you know, the one up the mountain?'

Gabe glanced at her, like he was wondering about something. After a couple of seconds, he answered: 'Toby. Toby Turner. Ever heard of him?'

Joy shook her head. 'Should I?' She wasn't really familiar with al those celebrities.

'Nah. He's pretty popular on Youtube, but he isn't world-famous or something.' He sighed. 'I just hope he's okay.' He looked down at his feet.

'So do I Gabe, so do I.' Joy murmeled, thinking about Shanna. 'Well, at least they're not alone.'

Gabe smiled at her. 'Yeah, I just hope your friend, Shanna?' Joy nodded in confirment and Gabe continued. 'That Shanna won't kill Toby or something when she gets too annoyed.'

Shanna looked up at the tall man, surprised. 'Why on earth would she kill him?'

Gabe chuckled. 'Toby is incredibly funny, and ceirtanly not afraid to show it. Sometimes he really doesn't know when to shut up.' He rolled his eyes. Joy grimaced. That didn't really sound like something Shanna would appreciate. She always valued her rest.

'Let's just hope that we get them out of there before something _does _happen.'

Gabe smiled wryly. 'Yes. Let's hope so.'

-o0O0o-

**A/N Chapter three is done! I hope you liked it. Please review if you did, and even if you didn't. I'd really like to hear your opinions! **

**By the way, I don't really think Gabe's an idiot. This was written from Joy's perspective, and since Gabe was not really thinking clearly, he came over as an idiot to her, at that moment. I'm not trying to insult him or something, I think he's awesome. **

**Tospringe out! Peace off.**


	4. A Dissapointment

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! I hope you'll enjoy. See you at the end of the chapter! If you read author's notes…**

-o0O0o-

What was wrong with this guy? Shanna had to admit he was funny, but come on. This wasn't the time to joke around. Didn't he realize that both of their lives were on the line? If they wanted to survive out here, they'd have to work together and they'd have to work hard. If they didn't, they'd most probably die. That was just the way it is. She wasn't going to make things prettier than they were. This meant that it wasn't really appropriate to laugh all the time. But, even though he was irritating, she wasn't going to abandon him. 'Do you think you can stand?'

Toby frowned. 'I don't think so. Even tilting my head makes me dizzy, so I doubt my body would appreciate it if I moved so much.' He chuckled. This time it was Shanna's turn to frown. That didn't sound good.

'Here, let me see your head.' She demanded. Toby looked surprised, but willingly obeyed.

'Why?' He asked, while Shanna was carefully ruffling through his hair. 'What are you doing?'

'Your symptoms don't match up with your injuries. You could have a concussion.' She sighed when she found what she found for. A pretty big bump at the back of the man's head. 'Yup, you probably have a concussion.'

'Oww, that's not good at all, is it?' Toby asked, smiling. Shanna rolled her eyes.

'Good guess, Sherlock.' She answered sarcastically. The mood of this man was seriously indestructible. 'You can lay your head down now.'

Toby blinked a couple of times for obeying. 'Right.'

'You should get some more rest. Your head needs it.' Shanna commanded.

'But I don't wanna rest!' He pouted. Shanna sighed. Here it goes again.

'If you don't want to make your situation even worse than it already is, you really should rest.' She argued. Toby didn't look convinced. 'Please. You're of no use dead.' She added softly.

Toby looked pretty startled at this prospect. His eyes widened and his breath quickened. Shanna's expression softened. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I'm sure you'll be fine.'

Toby's eyes narrowed. He didn't seem reassured at all, but he did agree. 'On one condition.' Shanna motioned for him to continue. 'I'll get some rest, if you take your jacket back.' He looked at her with a determent look in his eyes. It was clear he wasn't going to back off. Shanna's eyebrows rose sky-high. She didn't expect that.

'Erm, sure…' She blushed when he pulled of his head and she pulled her jacket out from under it. 'You should have something under it though. Here I'll empty your backpack.' Toby shot her a smile when she put the folded backpack under his head and put her own jacket on. Her muscles visibly relaxed when she finally got some warmth in the cold, unheated cabin. 'Ah, that's better.'

'I thought so. I'm always right.' Toby answered. Shanna smiled at him. After some time, she shifted her gaze from the also smiling man to the stuff that'd come out of Toby's backpack.

'Let's see what we've got, shall we?' Slowly, Toby's eyes dropped close while Shanna was examining the stuff. There were some useful items, like a breadbox with bread in it, a bottle of water and a pocketknife. Most of it was either useless or too damaged by the fall to be of some use though. Shanna sighed. It seemed like they were going to have a rough time.

-o0O0o-

Gabe and Joy arrived at the police station not long after their introductions. The place turned out to be not as quiet Gabe had initially thought, and far busier than that Joy had suspected. Cops were running around everywhere, calling, typing on computers and doing more stuff that the young man and woman couldn't see. They walked up to a cop who seemed slightly less stressed than they other ones.

'Hello?' Gabe asked, and the man looked up from his computer screen.

'Yes, what do you want?' The man asked sharply. Gabe felt the need to back off from the stern aura that the man was sending out, but he restrained himself.

'Look, I understand you are very busy at the moment, but you have to listen to me.' He paused for a second, and the man impatiently motioned for him to continue. 'There are at least two persons that we know of up Mountain Teresgray, and maybe even more. You have to send a helicopter or something up there to pick them up.' He urged. The man looked up at him skeptically.

'We will take it into consideration.' He answered. 'Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have work to do.' He motioned for them to walk out of the door, but Gabe didn't back off that easy.

'You don't understand! You have to send someone up there now! They could be dying!' But his words didn't have much impact on the man. He only absentmindedly nodded, his eyes fixed on his computer screen again. Gabe didn't have time to say anything more before two cops already walked up to them and started ushering him and Joy out of the building, saying that they really didn't have time for them right now. Once out of the building the cops walked back inside, leaving Gabe and Joy on their own with their failure.

Gabe shouted out in frustration, angry at the cops, at God, at the world. Joy glided down on the wet ground in the park they were standing in, back in tears again. After some time, Gabe pointed his frustration on Joy.

'Great plan, going to the station! It really made much of a difference huh?' He shouted at her. Immediately after he said the words he regretted them, seeing even more tears forming in the girl's eyes. 'Sorry. I didn't mean it like that.' He apologized. Joy shook her head in denial.

'No, you were right. It was a stupid plan, and now no-one is going to help Toby and Shanna.' She said, tears still streaming down her face. She looked down at the ground. 'There gonna die out there, all alone.'

Concern filled Gabe, looking at the sobbing girl in front of him. The concern for Toby wasn't alone anymore. Now it was accompanied by concern for Shanna, and Joy too. Even though he had just met the girl. It was crazy; he didn't even have her number. Slowly, he glided down next to her and hugged her. 'Shhh, it's all gonna be okay. Don't worry. We're gonna get them out of there, all in one piece. It's all gonna be okay. Shhh.' After a couple of minutes he helped her up and slowly walked back the way they'd first come. It didn't seem like Joy noticed much of it and she willingly followed Gabe. After a couple of minutes Gabe recognized some things and started to lead her to the house he and Toby had rented.

'Where are we?' Joy asked after he had sat her down on the couch.

'We're in Toby's and my cottage. I didn't want to leave you alone, in the state you were in.' He explained, while walking to the kitchen. Joy cracked a smile at him.

'Thanks.' She said with a weak voice. Gabe smiled back.

'You're welcome. Now, do you want some hot chocolate?'

-o0O0o-

**A/N The cops won't cooperate. Dangit! Or, maybe not. We don't want Toby and Shanna off that mountain too soon, do we? We would miss out on all the fun! Right… Anyway, leave a suggestion for what you want to see, and I'll see if I can write it into the story. Just remember its rated K+. Also, please review about what you think about the story so far. I really like to hear from you!**


	5. A Not-Speechless Buscus

**A/N And, finally, the next chapter! I'm so sorry for the lateness! I hope you'll forgive me. The next one will come earlier, I promise. Thanks for all the reviews (****OptimisticPessimist12****)! You're awesome. I love you! Anyway, enjoy this incredibly late chapter!**

-o0O0o-

Toby was relieved when he woke up from his sleep. It hadn't been a nice one; it had been filled with dreams and nightmares. Strangely enough, some of them had Shanna in the middle of them. Mostly Shanna disappearing into the night. Now he thought of the night, it had apparently become night when he slept. All around him was darkness, and he could barely see a foot in front of him. It took his eyes some time to adjust to the darkness, but when they did he noticed something strange. He could see some very vague contours of the cabin he was lying in, lit by a weak moon, but he couldn't see Shanna anywhere. Not even the slightest hint of her presence was present. Fear started to creep up on him. What if she had disappeared into the night? His panic grew more and more as time went on, and after some time he couldn't restrain himself from shouting out anymore.

'Shanna! Shanna where are you?' His voice broke. What if she'd been injured when searching for water? What if she'd fallen of the cliff that she couldn't see in the darkness? He was kinda surprised by his panic. After all, he had only just met the girl. He was probably so desperate because she was his only chance of survival. Yes, that had to be it.

'Shanna! Are you okay? Shanna!' He shouted again. He kept crying out until he heard her footsteps approach and her shout out too. Thank God. She hadn't fallen down the cliff.

'Toby, what's wrong?' She cried out in turn, also panicked. 'Are you okay? Why are you shouting?' She climbed into the cabin, worry etched on her face. At least, Toby imagined worry etched on her face. It wasn't like he could see her. He felt a bit guilty though, when he heard her voice break in worry.

'Nothing's wrong. Sorry. My inner hero just started to be a little bit concerned when he noticed your irritating presence wasn't around anymore.' He chuckled. Shanna's voice was laced with anger when she answered.

'That isn't funny! You really scared me there! What if you was attacked by a bear or something! Then I'd be left completely alone on this Godforsaken place!'

Toby cringed when he almost felt the anger radiate off of her. 'I said I was sorry.' He apologized again with a little voice. He felt like he had just broken the fishbowl and was being punished for it by his stern teacher, again.

Shanna didn't say anything, but Toby could imagine what she was doing. Probably rolling her eyes. She seemed to enjoy that.

'Just, don't scare me like that again please.' She said after a couple of seconds with a softer voice.

'I'll try not to. My incredible personality is just hard to predict. I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try.' Toby answered with a smile. Shanna sighed.

'You just always have to have the last word, don't you?'

Toby's smile grew even wider. 'Yup.' He laughed. 'Anyways, what were you doing out there? It's too dark to do anything now, and you should also get some rest.' He continued on a more serious tone. He lifted one eyebrow to give his statement more power, before realizing that she couldn't see it.

'I wasn't tired. I thought I could do some exploring; maybe find some food or something.' She explained. Toby opened his mouth to protest, but Shanna was already continuing. 'Also, I wanted to get used to doing things in the dark. God knows we'll need it.'

Toby opened his mouth to answer, but shut it before he said anything. Wow. This girl literally thought of everything. Did she have a reason behind everything she did? But he didn't like being speechless, so he quickly thought of something to say.

'Okay then. But please, leave a note the next time or something. You don't want my inner hero to freak out again.'

'Wait, were you concerned about me?' Shanna asked with a smile in her voice.

'What, concerned? Why would I be concerned about you? I only just… No, noooo. Of course I wasn't concerned. Pffff.' Toby stuttered. Why on earth would he be concerned?

'You were concerned!' Shanna replied laughing. 'I knew it!'

For the first time in a long time, Toby was speechless. Wait, no he wasn't speechless. This just didn't deserve an answer from him. Let Shanna be in the delusion that he was worried. Who was he to crush her dream? It wasn't like he had nothing to say. Of course not. He was freaking Tobuscus! He just didn't want to pop the girls bubble.

So he said nothing. But he wasn't speechless. Of course not.

-o0O0o-

That night, Joy spend the night in Gabe's and Toby's cottage. She slept in Toby's room, Gabe in his room. Nothing happened. They both were exhausted from all the stress and anxiousness from the day. After the fiasco at the police station, they tried calling it a couple of times, but every time they were sent away none the wiser. After that they decided that there wasn't anything they could do at the moment and watched a film to distract themselves from the nagging feeling of doubt that was lingering constantly in the back of their minds.

When it ended, it was already quite late and they ordered a pizza. They ate it talking about the most random stuff. Joy got to know a lot more about Gabe and Toby. Apparently, they'd known each other their whole lives. Gabe helped him with a lot of stuff for Toby's Youtube channel, what was very popular. Joy still couldn't really get over the fact that Toby had over four millions subscribers. That was crazy!

After dinner, both went to bed. Even though it was still quite early, Joy was exhausted, but to her distaste, she just couldn't sleep. She just kept thinking about Shanna and Toby, imagining different ways to get them off of that mountain. The wildest ideas swam through her mind, most of them dismissed immediately. Maybe they could climb up the mountain themselves? No. Dumb idea. But how could they force the police to send someone up there? When it got really late, she decided to just let it go for the night. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax. Just then, it hit her. Of course! That she hadn't thought of that before. It was so simple… But… She really was too tired to… She'd just have to…

The next morning, Joy woke up feeling very lost. There was something she had to tell Gabe, something very important, but she could just not put her finger on what it was. She absentmindedly realized she was still wearing yesterday's clothes before walking out into the hallway, and entering the kitchen. Gabe was nowhere to be seen, so she decided to just make some breakfast for herself, still thinking about what it was she couldn't remember. It had something to do with rescuing Shanna and Toby, but what it was… Searching for the bowls, milk and cereal, a bright yellow note on the kitchen table caught her eye.

_Joy,_

_I'm going to shop for some groceries, and check by the police station once more. Hopefully they'll listen a bit better, or at least have some information. Make some breakfast for yourself. Call me if you need anything._

_See you later, Gabe._

His number was notated on the other side of the paper.

Quickly, Joy ate her breakfast and called Gabe. They arranged to pack all of Joy's and Shanna's stuff and move it to Gabe's cottage, after he came home. Neither of them wanted to be alone these days, and although Gabe and Joy had just met, they only had each other.

After that, they would brainstorm on ideas about what to do. They needed a good plan, fast.

Joy impatiently waited for Gabe to come home, trying to entertain herself a bit while waiting. First, she washed the dishes, it didn't look like Gabe and Toby ever did that, and after that she started zapping through every channel available on the old TV in the cottage.

After seeing what felt like a hundred tell-sell programs, she finally found something interesting. A local channel had a special broadcast about everything that had happened at the cableway. She watched mesmerized to all the images of destruction on the TV. Finally, some information. The most important thing she learned was the casualties. At least three people had died, and four people were in critical condition in the hospital. Joy felt her headache come up again. What if Shanna was one of those casualties? What if she'd decided to come down earlier than she'd expected?

Thankfully, she didn't have time to think about it for too long, since her phone started to blast out a song. How it still had batteries was a miracle to her, but she nonetheless quickly grabbed it to get it in time before the voicemail started. It was Gabe.

'Hello, with Joy. What's up.?'

'_Hey Joy, here I am again.'_ Gabe said, sounding very distressed. Joy frowned. What was wrong? _'I just called to tell you that I'll be home a bit later than expected. The police, the police have found a body on one of the cabins going up the mountain. They, they want me to indentify it.'_

-o0O0o-

**A/N Poor Gabe. All distressed for nothing. Anyway, this was chapter five! What do you think Joy's idea was? I felt so evil writing that part... I hope you guys enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Especially the Toby part, I had so much fun! Again, I'm sorry for the lateness. I'll try to update more regularly. Please, leave a review and tell me what you think! It's very much appreciated. Peace off!**


	6. A River of Relief

**A/N And here's the new chapter of Survive! Uploaded a day early, who would've thought! I'll shut up now. Read what you came for!**

-o0O0o-

The next morning both Toby and Shanna slept far longer than Shanna had planned. Well, at least Shanna slept longer than she'd wanted, Toby needed his rest. But the sun had already risen quite high when its light woke her. But, she couldn't be very mad at herself. She felt far more rested than she'd ever felt in the past couple of days. Her body had really needed the sleep. But, she didn't feel so great anymore when she got up. Her stomach was rumbling, loudly. They needed some food, fast. She played with the idea of waking Toby, but decided against it. He looked so sweet when he slept, and she really didn't want to wake him. Wait, what did she just think? Shaking her head, Shanna quickly grabbed a backpack and climbed out of the cabin, away from the man that had caused such strange thoughts.

It was a beautiful day, just like the past ones. The sun was shining brightly and there were only a few clouds in the sky. The valley looked beautiful, hard shades contrasting with bright green grass and colored beds of flowers. When Shanna looked closely, she could see cars riding up and down the streets of the village where she used to stay. She sighed, suddenly really longing to get in one of those cars and drive away, to her home in Los Angeles. The Rocky Mountains were beautiful, but she really had had enough of them now. After losing herself in homesickness for a couple of minutes, she pushed those thoughts away to the back of her mind. They were of no use now.

Firstly, Shanna walked to the stream and filled the water bottles once again. She brought one back to the cabin for Toby, who was still asleep, and took one with her for her journey to the forest. She'd have to walk quite some miles to get there, so she'd better be prepared. While walking down she tried to keep her thoughts about home as far away as possible as she could by thinking of different ways to draw the landscape. She'd love to try to paint that flower with ink, and sketch that mountainside with black and white pencils. Unfortunately, it didn't keep her occupied for very long. Soon, she started thinking about Joy. How was she doing? Was she alright? Worried?

Once she'd arrived at the forest, her thoughts had landed on entirely different subjects, even less welcome than the ones before. Namely Toby. What was she thinking? He was just an irritating spoiled prat, who couldn't take anything serious and was laughing all the time. And worst of all, he hadn't even heard of the word humbleness. Always saying how good he was. Always being funny. Really funny. Making her laugh. Wait, no, he didn't make her laugh. Well, technically, he did, but…

She sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere. Quickly, she finished her search for eatable berries and headed back to the cabin, finding the subjects of her thoughts wide awake. She smiled, trying to cover up everything that had gone through her head the last couple of hours. Hopefully he'd buy it.

'Hey gurl! Where've you been?' Toby shouted happily when she arrived. 'Please tell me you've got some food for this hungry Buscus! I'm craving for it!'

Shanna laughed. 'Relax, I've got some berries. Not very much, but it will have to do.'

'Thank God in heavens. You're amazing gurl, you know that? Come here.' Toby spread his arms, motioning for her to give him a hug. She happily obeyed.

'Careful! Don't crush the berries!' Shanna cried out startled when he pulled her in a bone crushing hug. Wow, you didn't expect those arms to have that much strength.

'Of course gurl. Don't worry. I wouldn't destroy our source of life you've worked so hard for to achieve.' Toby reassured. Shanna took the berries out of the backpack and box when she suddenly thought of something.

'Why do you talk like that?' She asked curiously. Toby looked confused at her, his mouth full of berries.

'Twalk like whaf?' he asked, spewing little bits of berries out.

'Like, "Our source of life you've worked so hard for to achieve". That's not normal language.' Shanna clarified, growing more curious by the second.

Toby swallowed the last bit of berries and thought about it for a few seconds, his brow lowering and eyes narrowing, deep in thought. 'I… I don't know why, I guess.' He answered after a few seconds. 'I never really thought about it. Does it bother you?'

'No, not at all. I was just curious.' Shanna answered, amused by his response. He seemed genuinely confused. They ate the rest of the berries Shanna had reserved for this meal in silence. Well, at least Shanna was silent. Toby, not really. But she'd kinda gotten used to his everlasting rambling by now, so she just let him talk, pretending to be really irritated by it. She secretly liked it though, but Toby couldn't know that. Hell would break loose if he found that out, so she wisely kept her mouth. It wasn't like she enjoyed it that much anyway, right?

-o0O0o-

'Oh my God, Gabe I'm so sorry!' Joy shouted when Gabe told her about the body in one of the crashed cabins. 'Do you think it's Toby?'

Gabe very much tried not to cry when he answered. 'I don't know Joy. I really don't know. Probably. I hope not.' He answered uncertain. Please. Please God. Let it be someone else. Please, it can't be Toby.

'Should I come with you? I can be there in a sec!' Joy asked compassionately.

Gabe smiled sadly. 'You don't have to Joy. I'll manage. You just think of ways to get Shanna off of that mountain or something. I'll be right back.'

'Shanna _and_ Toby. Don't lose hope Gabe. It can very much be someone else.' Joy tried to convince him. Gabe chuckled darkly.

'Right.' He answered unbelieving, before hanging up. An impatient looking policeman motioned for him to step in a police car. Gabe willingly obeyed, and stared out of the window while they rode through the place where the body lay, trying to not think of anything, and miserably failing at it. Before he could stop himself, silent tears started to roll down his cheeks. The policeman next to him tried to ask him something, but Gabe waved him off. He wasn't in any mood to talk right now.

When Gabe got out of the car, his whole vision was blurry, and his face was soaking wet. He never was one to cry and felt ashamed when he walked past the few cops that were present, ducking under some tape. A couple of feet before him were some black canvas, covering a body. Toby's body, probably. He swallowed when someone asked him if he was ready.

'Yes.' He managed to get out, not tearing his eyes off of the bundle. Please, let it not be Toby. Please. _Please!_ God, please. Please listen to me God. Let Toby be alive. If not for me, than for all of his fans. Please God!

What was he thinking? There was no change that it wasn't his best friend. It was Toby, or better said; a lifeless body that once was Toby, which was lying under a piece of canvas. He just knew it.

Someone took the canvas away from Toby's head, revealing… Wait. Revealing a bunch of golden curls surrounding a pale face. With very small eyes and quite some freckles. Gabe's eyes widened in surprise and a crazy grin spread across his features.

'It isn't him. It isn't him! It isn't Toby!' He proclaimed through tears of happiness. He knew it was bad to be happy about someone dying, but he couldn't care less at the moment. It wasn't Toby! He probably was alive and well up the mountain. Thank you God. Thank you. Gabe's body felt like he had just lost a thousand pounds, and a river of relief flowed through him. Toby was alright.

The cop who had brought him here walked up to him, and feeling nothing but happiness, Gabe ran up to him and hugged him tightly. The surprised man softly patted him on the back. 'It's okay, it's alright.' He murmured startled. Gabe laughed.

'You don't understand! It isn't Toby! Toby's okay!' Gabe shouted happily when he pulled back.

'O-kay…' The man answered uncertainly while leading him back to the car, this time keeping his safe distance. Gabe chuckled happily. He could easily imagine what the man was thinking, but he couldn't care less. It wasn't Toby. Toby was alright. He broke out of his happy bubble when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Joy, right, he should probably tell her the good news.

'Hey, Gabe.' Joy said silently when he picked up. 'Do you, I mean, is it…' She trailed off, obviously not wanting to upset him. Gabe felt like hugging her too.

'It isn't Toby Joy! It isn't him! He's alright!' Gabe shouted, startling the man sitting next to him once again. He could hear Joy breath out in relief.

'That's great! Oh my God Gabe. I'm so happy for you!'

'I know! It's amazing. You were right Joy. I shouldn't of lost hope. You were right!'

Joy laughed. 'I told you!' She teased. 'I'm always right. Also, I've got some good news. I'll tell you when you get back but I think I know how to get Toby and Shanna down!'

-o0O0o-

**A/N And there it was, the next chapter! And again, I'm not gonna tell you what the idea is! I'm sorry. You'll get to know it the next chapter. I promise! Well, probably at least… **

**Anyway, please tell me what you think! Do you like the way Toby's and Shanna's relationship is evolving? Are you happy for Gabe? I hope you are. It would be kinda sick not to be… Tospringe out! Peace off!**


	7. An Iron Crutch

**A/N *Walks away in shame***

-o0O0o-

'Ah, that was great.' Toby said after eating the berries and a slice of bread. Shanna smiled at him, clearly also in a good mood now her stomach was filled.

'Yup, but now it's time to work!' She replied cheerful. Toby groaned.

'You've been working all the time Shanbuscus! Take some rest!' He commanded. It was really unbelievable how much energy that girl had.

'I never said that _I _was going to work.' The dark-haired girl replied on a teasing tone. Toby frowned, confused.

'What do you mean?' He asked. 'You've been telling me all the time to rest, and honestly, I'm really starting to enjoy seeing you do all the work!'

Shanna laughed. 'Of course you do. Doesn't mean that it can last of course. To all good things comes an end.'

Toby continued frowning indignantly. 'But I'm wounded in battle! You can't seriously…' He trailed off, not really knowing what to say. What was it with this girl that made him loose his ability to ramble? That was one of the few things that he could always rely on…

'Well, I'm not really sure, but I _think _that if you want to heal, you should get back into the world a little bit. Try to walk. Exercise your head. That kind of stuff. Don't worry; I'll make some crutches for you.'

'You _think _so. So without any certainty, you want me to torture my wounded body by forcing it to do things far out of its range?' Toby knew he was being childish, but he really didn't want to get up. His head hurt, and although the pain in his leg was decreasing, it was far from gone.

Shanna smiled apologetically. 'I'm sorry, but it's really your best chance of healing. We'll take it easy, don't worry, but you really need to start doing something.' She raised her eyebrows, like asking if he was ready. Toby sighed, but eventually sat up.

'Okay, but I'm not moving 'till I've got those crutches.' He required. Shanna's smile widened.

'Great! I'll search in the cabins if there's something we can use, and otherwise I'll have to make another trip to the forest but know for sure I'm going to find something!' She said at an unbelievable speed, before climbing out of their little home and jogging to the nearest cabin.

'But, but…' Toby protested silently. After a couple of seconds, he shrugged it off and lay down again. He might as well get some sleep, if Shanna's really going to push on with her plans. Somehow, he got the feeling she would.

-o0O0o-

'Argh!' Joy groaned in frustration, pacing through the little cottage. 'Come on Gabe, come home!'

She really couldn't wait telling her plan. It was so brilliant! Why didn't see just tell it on the phone? She grabbed her phone out of her pocket. Should she just call him? No, she should wait. But why did he take so long?

After a couple of minutes pacing through all the rooms she sat down on the small red couch and decided to just call Gabe. Just as she found his number in her contact-list, she heard someone open the front door.

'Gabe! You're home! Finally!' Joy screamed while she jumped off of the couch and ran towards him.

'Wow, easy! I came as fast as I could!' Gabe replied before the blonde girl dragged him towards the couch and sat him down. 'Now, what's your brilliant plan?'

Joy practically jumped up and down in excitement when she started her explanation: 'Well, I was really stressed after you called and after completely stressing myself out when ponderin over everything that could've happened, I decided to distract myself a bit. So I opened Youtube and searched for Tobuscus.' She paused for a second, only to be rewarded by a frantically nodding Gabe, motioning for her to continue. 'So, when I realized how many fans he had, and how dedicated they were, I thought, why not use them?'

Gabe frowned and interrupted her. 'What do you mean? How on earth could we use the audience?'

Joy rolled her eyes. 'I was just about to say that.'

'Sorry, please continue.'

'So, I thought, we could post a video on Toby's channel, telling his fans what's going on and asking them to tell the police here to do something! If they'd get like a million requests to send someone up there, there's no way they could say no!' Her smile grew even bigger now that she finally told her idea. They could save Shanna and Toby! They could get them down!

Gabe's eyes widened when he realized the implications of these words. 'Of course! Let's film a video right now!' He replied enthusiastically.

'Not so fast cowboy.' Joy slowed him down a little bit. 'Let's first write a script, making it sound a bit believable. And, we should figure out his password, or do you already know that?'

'Of course I know his password!' Gabe replied happy. 'I'm his cameraman, and I often do his thumbnails and stuff. But are you sure we have to write a script? The faster we get up this video the better.'

'We need to write a script. Without a believable script people would just laugh in our faces. So, are you in?'

'Let's start!'

-o0O0o-

'I've found you some crutches!' Shanna shouted happily when returning to their so-called home. She felt like a kid who'd just gotten their first ever Christmas present. After searching the cabins for what felt like hours, she finally found two matching iron bars that could work. The girl had almost gone down to the forest when she saw them, and couldn't wait to test them out.

But it looked like she had to wait. Toby was peacefully sleeping, his head resting on one of the backpacks. She couldn't wake him now. There was something about him when he slept. Something innocent. Something that only strengthened her motivation to take care of him and keep him alive.

She put down the make-do crutches in a corner and sat down next to him. After some time, she felt really creepy just watching him sleep so she decided to draw him. Strange thought, she knew that, but it made sense in her head.

Just when she'd set up the basic lines of his body, the person she was drawing decided it was time to wake up. Shanna quickly hid her sketchbook behind her back and helped him sit up.

'So, you've found some crutches?' Toby asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Somehow, Shanna didn't get the feeling he hoped she had.

'Yup. They're standing in the corner.' Shanna confirmed, an evil smile forming on her face when Toby groaned.

'Just give me a few more minutes.' He begged, probably realizing that there was no way he'd get out of it.

'Five minutes. After that, you're mine!'

-o0O0o-

**A/N Finally, the next chapter. It took far too long guys, I'm sorry. I'm not going to make an incredible long list with excuses, just know I'm sorry. I'll try to upload more regularly now. Anyway, please review and stuff. Insert standard ending here.**


	8. A Serious Video

**A/N Turns out the holidays are busier than I suspected… Anyway, next chapter!**

-o0O0o-

The beautiful weather of the past couple of days continued while Toby and Shanna were doing Toby's training. Even though it was cold up the mountain, it wasn't unpleasant as Toby felt hot enough from the energy that even the shortest length of walking took.

The mountain that looked so beautiful from down in the valley started to look more and more like a deathtrap, a cage from which Toby and his companion couldn't escape. Even the beautiful butterflies looked like they were laughing at Toby's misery. His leg hurt more and more the longer he continued walking, but he didn't want to seem week, so the youtuber gritted his teeth and continued on. Until he couldn't anymore.

'Shanna, can we please stop?' Toby begged after a long time of walking and sitting and walking and sitting… The pain in his injured leg had gotten unbearable. Every step felt like his leg was being cut off. At least he thought it felt like it, he hadn't really had his leg cut off before…

'But we've only just started!' Shanna protested.

'What are you talking about? We must've been doing this for hours!'

'I don't think so. It's been like half an hour.'

Toby shook his head in confusion. Guess Einstein was right. Everything's relative. 'I just want to stop. Please.'

Shanna sighed. 'Sure. But we'll continue tomorrow. Get some rest.'

Toby let out a deep breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Finally. After about fifteen minutes struggling to get back to the cabin and another fifteen minutes of struggling to get in it, he finally got to lie down again.

'Tell me again, why do I have to go sleep in here?' Toby asked after a couple of seconds catching his breath.

'Warmth. And safety. And habit. And-'

'Alright, alright. I get it.' Toby cut her off, already feeling guilty about his harsh words. 'Sorry. That was rude. I just want to rest.'

'Sure. I'll leave you alone.' Shanna shot him a little smile before climbing out off the cabin. Toby lightly smiled too, and closed his eyes. But for some reason, the sleep he was waiting for didn't come. All he could do was think about his companion, and their situation. He was glad he wasn't alone here in this godforsaken place. He only wished that neither of them had to be here.

They just had to wait for rescue. Surely Gabe had noticed his absence. Help must be on the way.

-o0O0o-

_Hello audience._

_I know that I'm not the person you're looking for. But Toby unfortunately can't upload videos._

_What I'm going to tell you sounds unbelievable. But please believe me. It is true._

_I'm Toby's best friend and cameraman, Gabe. You might've seen me in some of his lazyvlogs._

_As you know, Toby and I are on vacation in the Rocky Mountains. Mountain Teresgray to be exact. Some of you may know of the cableway that was destroyed here yesterday._

_I'm going to get straight to the point here: Toby was probably in or just out of one of its cabins when it broke down._

_I don't know how he is doing right now. All I know is that he is up the mountain, maybe injured, with no chance of escape._

_He isn't alone. A girl called Shanna Brandon is up there with him. Hopefully they've found each other and are helping each other. I don't know._

_I and Shanna's friend, Joy, have contacted the police, asking them to send someone up the mountain. So far, they haven't cooperated at all._

_We're running out of options. If the police won't cooperate, it could be days or even weeks before we can get Toby and Shanna out of there. We don't know in what state they will be in if we get them down after such a long period of time._

_That's why we need your help. Spread the word. Get this into the public's eye. Share this on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, tell your friends, tell your family…_

_This could help convince the police to cooperate greatly. This could save Toby Turner's life._

_This isn't a joke. Please, I beg of you. Help us save Toby. You're his last chance of survival. Share this video. There's a link in the description with the news report about the cableway. Also, there's a link to Toby's latest lazyvlog, in which he talks about being in Graytown, the village where all of this happened._

_Thank you,_

_Gabe Holmes and Joy McDough._

-o0O0o-

Slowly, heavy looking clouds started to pack. The bright blue of the sky was expelled by grayness. Everything became darker. Everything became colder. The last ray of sunshine disappeared as the first thunder was to be heard in the distance. The wind, which had been absent for quite some time, announced its arrival and suddenly all of Shanna's hair blew into her eyes.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

Her pace quickened as she turned and walked back to the cabin. Unfortunately, the wind didn't let her go very fast.

Protecting her face with her arms, the fragile girl struggled against the furious storm and tried to find her way back to her companion and home as best as she could.

The raging storm was approaching its climax when she spotted the dark silhouettes of the cabins against the grey sky. Gathering her last strength, she searched for the one she and Toby were staying at, and climbed in.

Letting herself fall into the relative safety of the box, she finally got a chance to catch her breath. After a couple of seconds, she realized she was being watched by Toby.

'Hey, are you okay?' He asked, sounding concerned.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' She reassured him. 'Just out of breath.' They fell silent for a couple of seconds, watching each other intently in the small amount of light.

'Well, this is bad.' Toby stated. 'They're never going to look for us in this kind of storm.'

'Guess we'll have to camp out here for a bit longer.'

'Great. Just fantastic.'

-o0O0o-

**A/N There it was. Hope you enjoyed reading! I'm probably going to finish up this story soon, due to my short attention span. Please review, all reviewers will get virtual hugs. Also, much strength to the Glee fandom. We're with you guys.**


	9. A Necessary Decision

**A/N Here I am again, back from the dead, otherwise known as a summer job. I was listening to indie music while writing parts of this chapter. Can you tell?**

-o0O0o-

Not long after the storm had started, Toby and Shanna had had to find a different cabin to stay in for the night. Since the one they were staying in at the moment had a hole on the top, they didn't stay exactly dry when the rain set in. After searching for about ten minutes, Shanna had found one with a hole just big enough that they could crawl through. Fortunately, the hole was on the opposite side from where the wind came from, so no water flowed in. After moving their stuff, she and Toby crawled in.

They sat in there for hours, hugging each other tightly for warmth, not able to sleep due to all the noise. After the storm had calmed down a little bit, Shanna gave in to a much needed sleep, leaving Toby alone awake in the darkness.

The man who had lost his usually indestructible good mood looked down at the uneasy sleeping girl in his arms. How strange it was, that he was already this close with someone he'd met the day before yesterday. Not that he minded of course.

He could only vaguely distinguish her contours in the darkness of the night. The dark clouds in front of the moon had robbed him of all the light that used to be present. The wind still blowing along their new shelter reached a crescendo, and the rain began to fall again. It described his mood perfectly. Hopefully, when the sun conquered the darkness once again, his mood would change with the weather.

After some time that could've been a minute or an hour, Toby finally fell asleep. His dreams weren't pleasant though, and when he woke up, he didn't feel much better.

His mood was still as bad as before. It quickly changed though, when he saw the weather; a watery sun shining in a blue sky, freed from any clouds. Shanna was woken up by his movements, and her expression also changed from moody to surprised to happy in a matter of seconds. It was amazing what sort of effect the weather could have on a person.

'Well, I'm glad that that's over.' Shanna dryly remarked.

'I can't agree more.' Toby answered, before both fell silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Both just looked up to the sky, grateful to live.

After some time, Shanna stirred from her frozen position.

'Right. We need to move.' She said, something inflexible sounding through in her voice.

Toby frowned. 'Why? Shouldn't we wait for help?'

'Look at our surroundings Toby. Don't you notice anything?'

At this, Toby looked around their cabin. Now he thought about it, there was something different…

'The cabins! They've moved! And, there's a lot more rock surrounding us.' He remarked after a couple of seconds.

'Indeed. We aren't safe anymore. I don't know if we'll be as unscratched as we are now if another storm hits. We were just lucky our cabin didn't move.'

Toby wanted to protest, but he realized she was right. There was one flaw in her plan though.

'What about my leg? I can't travel very long distances right now.'

Shanna shot him an apologetic look.

'I know, and I promise, we won't go too far. Just to a safer place, with better shelter. Also, we don't have to move right now, but we can't afford to wait very long.'

Toby sighed. Honestly, he was willing to do almost anything she proposed. It was clear she was the brightest one out of the two of them. But, the memory of the pain that walking even the slightest of distances caused made him want to revolt.

'We will have to make a splint of some sort. That will hopefully help you walk better.'

Toby's shoulders slumped, realizing that there was no way he would get out of it. 'Okay. You make me a splint gurl, and I will cooperate. That doesn't sound too bad, right?'

'It's a deal.'

-o0O0o-

'You open it.'

'No way. If you want to open it so badly, you do it.'

'Don't be such a child Joy, just open it!'

Gabe and Joy were staring at the black laptop in front of them. Both really wanting to know the response to the video they had just posted, and fearing it at the same time.

Joy sighed, before giving in. 'Okay. I'll open it.' She hesitated for a couple of seconds, but eventually opened the thin laptop. 'Let's see how things are working out, huh?'

She opened the internet browser, and after waiting for the screen to load for a couple of seconds, opened Youtube. It was already logged in on Tobuscus.

'Okay, let's take a look, shall we?' Joy said, before clicking on the video. It still had 301+ views, and she scrolled down to take a look at the top comments.

_I don't know about this. It seems kinda farfetched. But I also don't see why Toby would fake this. Some proof please! _– 58 likes

_I think this is legit guys. The cableway was destroyed, I looked it up. And this guy seems very serious. We should share this! _– 43 likes

'Well, that looks pretty alright…' Gabe stated. 'People at least believe us to some extend…'

Joy nodded, and scrolled further down.

_The people believing this are STUPID! why wouldnt the police help? haha, that people are actualy falling for this! xD_

_TOBY! NO! TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE! PLEASE, TOBY! EVERYONE SHARE! NOW!_

_Guys, you all need to calm down. This is probably a bad joke of some sort. Jeez Tobes._

At that, Joy closed the laptop.

'So, what're we going to do now?' She asked. 'Just, wait and see what happens?'

'I guess so. What else could we do?' Gabe answered absentmindedly. 'Do you know any way to back us up? With solid facts?'

'We could go to the police, ask them to confirm our story.' Joy answered. 'That could help convince some people.' She paused for a second. 'But would they help us though? We just asked people to basically spam them until they listen to us. Would they really help us?'

'Maybe, if people spam them for answers, they will listen.' Gabe insinuated.

'True. I think all we should do for now is wait, see how everything works out, and then act on that.'

And at that, they went to bed. Neither of them had much trouble falling asleep, even though a huge storm was raging outside.

-o0O0o-

Toby screamed in agony when Shanna removed his soaked through bandages.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' The girl screamed, almost panicking seeing all the pain Toby was in. But it was necessary. She needed to take a good look at the wound, maybe clean it and refresh the bandages.

Toby sighed in relief when she was done unwrapping his injured leg. He relaxed and laid his head down on the make-do pillow.

'Okay, it seems your injury isn't infected, so that's a good thing. I do need to clean it though.' Shanna observed. Toby swallowed uncomfortably.

'Will it hurt?' He asked in a small, rough voice.

'I don't think so. It will probably only bring some relief.' She answered with a small smile, glad that she could bring some good news.

She laid his leg back down on the cleared ground beneath it, and grabbed a water bottle. Toby gritted his teeth together and crushed his eyes shut, expecting more pain, but relaxed again when it didn't come.

Instead, he felt cool water flow over his burning leg, cooling it down. It lessened the pain substantially. 'Thank you.' He breathed out, before closing his eyes, letting the coolness spread through his body.

'Don't thank me yet.' Shanna answered grimly. 'There's more to come.'

After waiting for about a minute, Shanna decided to proceed. 'Okay, I'm going to bandage your leg in again, just with a splint this time.'

And there it was again. The incredible pain of fabric touching his injury. He didn't know how long the bandaging took, since he woke up with the sun already reaching its highest point in the sky.

His leg still hurt as hell, but the pain was decreasing now. Altough Shanna had used less bandages than before, simply because she didn't have that many anymore, it did feel nice to have the extra support of a splint.

Shanna was nowhere to be seen, unfortunately. He really longed for some water, since his troth was sore from all the screaming. He wondered where the girl who'd put him trough so much pain was. Hopefully not too far away, he already missed her company. Being all alone on a mountaintop with a hurting leg didn't really lighten up his mood.

Thankfully, it didn't take Shanna too long to return, _with _fresh water.

'You're officially my saviour, you know that?' Toby asked the girl after slowly drinking every last drop.

'I know.' the girl replied with a small grin. 'What would you ever be without me?'

-o0O0o-

**A/N I'm sorry it took so long to update guys. I'll try to update sooner next time. Also, a huge shout-out to I Love Sparkly Scars, for just being extremely awesome! Also, on a side-note, if you like my stuff, you should check out my first-ever one-shot! It's a way to serious story about sugar cane. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you have the time, and I'll hopefully see you guys soon! Peace off.**


	10. A Rumbling Stomach

**A/N I'm not really sure about this chapter, but I hope you'll like it. Please enjoy.**

-o0O0o-

It was the third day Toby and Shanna were stuck on the deserted Mountain Teresgray. It went on with Joy and Gabe not doing very much except for worrying about their friends and occasionally checking the responds to the newest Tobuscus video, that wasn't really a Tobuscus video of course. At first people were just really unbelieving and writing it off as a joke, but as the day went on, the mood on the video slowly changed from jokingly to worried.

Not only that, but the views also grew exponentially. Gabe was contacted a few times by other worried youtubers like Jacksfilms and iJustine, who also made videos telling their fans to help Toby.

Slowly it was taking over the internet. More youtubers joined in making videos during the course of the day, people shared it on Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr…

The only bad news was that the police still didn't oblige. They did give them some troubling news though. The trauma helicopters in their part of Montana were stored next to the cableway, resulting in almost all of them being them either completely destroyed or really damaged. This was also the reason they didn't oblige, quite surprisingly.

The lack of things to do gave the duo time to finally pick up Joy's and Shanna's stuff from their tent. Once at home, the evening began to sit in and they mindlessly watched TV. Well, mindlessly until some minutes into the news.

"_Internet sensation Toby Turner, known as Tobuscus to his fans has been reported to be in a life threatening situation, a result from the cableway accident that happened in Graytown, Montana three days ago." _The blond news lady read. Immediately, Gabe turned the volume up, and he and Joy leaned forward towards the TV. _"His friend, Gabe Holmes, reported that he was trapped up mountain Teresgray, possibly wounded. Also, a woman named Shanna Malcolm is probably up there with him. The possibility of them dying is becoming greater with the minute, as they don't have any food or equipment. At this moment, the local police haven't reacted to the situation yet, even though millions of people have been asking them for clarification_

And she went on with some completely incorrect information about Toby, completely ignoring Shanna for the rest of the item.

'It made the national news. Toby made it to the national news. Oh my God.' Gabe said, not quite believing it.

'This is a big improvement Gabe! This must surely help Shanna and Toby. Some billionaire will watch this and decide he should use one of his helicopters to help him, hopefully.'

Gabe beamed at Joy. 'Aw yeah.'

-o0O0o-

A couple of hours after Shanna had changed Toby's bandages, they started practicing walking again, completely draining Toby. So, not long after Toby had gone to sleep again, Shanna went to explore the surroundings a bit better. They needed to find a good shelter, and fast. There was no saying if they would survive another storm in this condition.

After walking around for a couple of hours, carefully remembering where the home base was to not get lost, she finally found a place that could be used. It was a small cave, about fifteen foot deep and six feet wide. The ceiling at the entrance was about nine feet high, but the deeper you went into the cave, the lower it became. It didn't appear to be inhabited by a bear or something.

It didn't look very cozy: water was dripping from rocks and you didn't want to cut yourself at the rocky, sharp sides, but at least you were sure you wouldn't get washed away if or when another storm arose.

Planting the location in her head, Shanna made her way back to the cabins. She got lost a few times, not that anyone was ever going to know that, but eventually she found herself looking down on a sleeping Toby again. Her head was feeling quite light from all the exercise on low food, and she realized he probably wouldn't feel better when he woke up, so she decided to go look for some food again. Toby would be okay alone for a couple more hours.

Her stomach rumbled when walking down the mountain again. Looking down at her arms, she found that she had already lost some weight. Not that she minded; she had never needed very much food. She worried for Toby though. He couldn't heal if he slowly starved.

Reaching the almost impenetrable forest, she got out one of the bread boxes and collected some berries she knew were eatable. Calming her stomach a bit, she ate some of them and went looking for more. After about half an hour, she sat down to calm the world that was spinning around her. This wasn't good. Maybe Toby wasn't the first person that was going to starve.

She needed to have at least some strength to take care of the injured boy. He wouldn't make it without her. After a couple of minutes the world had stopped spinning and she slowly got up again.

-o0O0o-

By the time Shanna made it back to the cabins, the sun was setting again. Toby was wide awake when he saw her silhouette against the orange sky. A slim, small figure, setting uncertain steps, slowly coming closer.

His worry hadn't risen immediately when he woke up not finding her, since it wasn't the first time he woke up alone on the mountain now, but when she was still gone after a few hours the far too familiar feeling started to come up again.

Thankfully it disappeared when she came walking up to him, but that didn't last very long. Not when she collapsed right in front of him.

-o0O0o-

**A/N It's a bit shorter than my usual chapters, but I'll be gone for two weeks, so I really wanted to get this up. Please review! I hope you liked it :)**


	11. An Improving Toby

**A/N I'm sorry for the long wait guys! Life has been busy. Hopefully I'll update sooner the next time, but I can give you no promises. I'll try my best though!**

-o0O0o-

'Shanna!' Toby shouted, when Shanna fell to the ground. He called again when she didn't get up again. 'Oh no.' he muttered. This couldn't be happening. Shanna hadn't shown any signs of weakness, ever. At least not in the three days he knew her. He quickly crawled towards the girl and checked her pulse. Thank God, her heartbeat was weak, but her definitely there.

Then it dawned on him. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have let her work so hard on the little food she ate. Even if they had some berries of some sort, she always gave most of them to him. He shook his head, sending the guilt threatening to overwhelm him to the back of his mind. This wasn't the time to drown in self-pity. There was work to be done.

After gently removing the backpack from Shanna's back, he took the berries and the water out of it and then put the bag under her head. Thankfully Shanna had taught him a little bit about first aid during their time on the mountain. Now it was his turn to help her.

He wasn't sure, but Toby thought he should wake Shanna up, and let her eat and drink something. He gently slapped her face a couple of times, making sure he didn't left a bruise, but when that didn't help, he decided to turn to more drastic measures.

Yes, the water definitely worked. Maybe a bit too good.

Especially when Shanna's hand shot forward, nearing his face with a terrifying speed.

-o0O0o-

Toby slowly opened his eyes, wondering where he was and what had happened. Why was he lying on such a hard and uncomfortable surface? Where was his bed? He groaned when he tried to sit up but quickly gave up again. He opened his eyes again, this time seeing the dark, star-filled sky and he remembered what happened again. Right, he was stuck on a deserted mountain, with only-

'Shanna!' He shouted, his last memory of her being unconscious. He slowly got up again, this time succeeding and now finding her sleeping peacefully a couple of feed away from him. His gaze softened, and he slowly crawled towards her to lie down next to her so that they could share their body heat. The last thing he thought before falling back to sleep again, was that he could get used to this.

He woke up late that morning, finding Shanna fast asleep next to him. Deciding not to wake her just yet, he got up and sought for some water for his sore troth. After that, he ate some of the berries Shanna had found, making sure he left enough for her and started practicing to walk again. He was extra motivated when he saw that the sky started filling with clouds again. The bright blue got greyer and greyer, and the sun that was first hindering him by shining in his eyes was later only a white spot behind some clouds.

Even though Toby still had to pause a lot, the walking did get better. Hopefully he could walk well enough to move before the next storm hit. Why did he go on holiday in the storm season again?

Somewhere during his practice, Shanna woke up and started watching him. At fist she wanted to help him, but Toby repeatedly insisted that she should rest for some time, and seeing that the girl barely put up a fight, it was clear to him that she was kinda glad about it too.

He was still worried about the girl, but thankfully her Snow White like complexion gained some color after she ate and drank something. He quietly laughed when he thought about how the two of them should look to outsiders. Two dirty, crippled, overworked people with ripped and unfitting clothes.

The already kinda empty water bottle was now completely out of water, and Toby decided he should fill it at the stream.

It took a lot of time, cursing and a bit of blood, but eventually Toby succeeded. Things were looking good.

He came home to the cabins, finding Shanna making some sort of structure of rocks around the cabin they were staying in at the moment. God, that girl couldn't rest if she wanted to.

'Hey Toby! Did you do it?' Shanna shouted his way as he limped forwards, heavily leaning on his crutches.

'Yeah! Nothing can get the famous Tobuscus down for long.' Toby answered, winking. 'He crushed down beside Shanna, who came to sit next to him. 'So, what are you doing? I thought I told you to rest?'

'No one can get me to rest Toby, not even you.' Shanna retorted playfully. 'But I'm trying to get our cabin better secured in one place, in case a storm hits before we've been able to move.'

Toby couldn't help but move uncomfortabe at that, his earlier guilt coming up again. He pushed it away, and responded. 'Well, if you take some rest, let the manliest man in the world help you a bit. This isn't work for a lady anyway.' He was about to get on his feed again, when Shanna pulled him down.

'No, you've done enough for the day. Your leg should rest and so should you. I'm not going to sit still and watch while you do all the work.' She said, suddenly sounding serious.

Toby sighed. 'Maybe we should both rest for a bit. We can't keep going when one of us collapses because she's overworked. Again.'

Shanna gave a sarcastic laugh. 'Are you implying something? Because I'm sure I don't have to remind you that I'm not the one with a useless leg.'

Toby's eyes widened. 'That's different!' he protested 'That's not my fault! Now that I think about it, what's to say that you didn't crash the cableway on purpose, so you could spend some time with me!'

Shanna laughed. 'Now you're just getting ridiculous, Buscus.'

'I've always been ridiculous.' Toby replied, looking into Shanna's eyes. Shanna stared back, not saying anything. It felt like they stayed like this forever, completely lost. But, even forever couldn't last. Shanna shook her head and blinked a couple of times before getting up.

'Right. Let's finish this.'

-o0O0o-

Down in the valley, things weren't even getting close to finishing. The police had finally made an official statement about the situation. Apparently, they "didn't have the recourses and men to organize an expensive rescue mission at the moment". This statement has resulted into another explosion at the social media, and even people who had no link with Toby whatsoever started to get involved.

Unfortunately, nothing of this was very useful for the duo, which was just as good stuck on a mountaintop, not having a clue about what was happening in the real world.

They'd just have to stick it out a bit longer.

-o0O0o-

**A/N So I've decided to make the Joy and Gabe pieces shorter, since I've realized they're not remotely as interesting as those about Shanna and Toby. Also, I'm kinda having a writers block about their situation. A big thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter, I love you! Just like everyone else reading this **** Please review, and I'll see you later! Peace off. Boop!**


End file.
